


Iron Chains

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark Arthur, Dark Gwaine, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon knew he had to have Merlin, his sister's prisoner, in every way possible. He had to make Merlin his. And when he knew that Gwaine wanted it too... his decision was made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Chains

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe buying the entire A Song of Ice and Fire boxset while writing these was not a good idea... I keep getting distracted.
> 
> Day #11- Dom/Sub

There were a few things Arthur Pendragon was certain of in his life. The first, was that his sister could be a cruel woman when she wanted to be. Not that she ever had to turn that cruelty onto Arthur, her most loyal ally, the one who was always at her side and willing to serve no matter what.

The second thing was that Arthur was the greatest warrior the five kingdoms had ever seen. He had conquered many a city in his sister's name, and none had even come _close_ to challenging him. Arthur trained every single day if he wasn't already fighting. And his sword was pledged wholeheartedly to Morgana.

The third thing Arthur was certain of, was that his sister was born to be Queen.

While ruling Camelot had been Morgana’s birthright, as the oldest child, she had not been content with just that. Oh, no. Morgana knew, and Arthur knew as well, that she _needed_ to be Queen of all the Five Kingdoms. Together they had ridden from kingdom to kingdom, slaying anyone who defied them, razing villages and conquering cities. Morgana the Conqueror they called her, and Devil Woman, because she killed people in cold blood without a second thought, including those who were once her allies. In fact, the only person she never hurt was her brother. The younger Pendragon was a kinder soul than his sister, although not by much, and he had grown up protecting and fighting for Morgana. When men dared to lay their hands on her, even though Morgana could’ve easily defended herself, it was Arthur that struck them down. When Morgana had been kidnapped, and clapped in irons so she couldn’t use her magic, it had been Arthur who had torn down the kingdom to find her. And when their father had dared to raise a hand to her, ending to lock her up for the rest of her days because of her magic, it had been Arthur who had driven his sword through Uther’s heart.

Despite her cruel nature, Morgana loved her brother, and she knew such loyalty and devotion should never go unrewarded. That was when she had given him Gwaine, who had once been the First Knight of Essetir and had been captured by Morgana when she had conquered the kingdom. Gwaine hadn’t been unwilling to go with Morgana- he held absolutely no loyalty to his former king, and would have killed him himself if he’d had the chance. Morgana would’ve used her magic to bend this man to her will, but it wasn’t necessary. Despite the fear in his eyes, he’d thrown down his sword and pledged his fealty to her almost as soon as she’d stepped foot in the throne room.

When Morgana had seen the way Arthur was watching Gwaine, as if he was a delectable piece of meat Arthur would _very_ much like to sample, she had offered him to Arthur as _whatever_ Arthur wanted him to be. Protector, friend, plaything, fuck buddy... or all of the above, as the case turned out to be. Arthur had yearned from someone who could take all that he dished out and take it _gladly_ , and that person turned out to be Gwaine. Arthur had been stronger for it, and Morgana's empire had been stronger too.

While a great many of the Pendragons' enemies lost their lives, there were a number that were also taken prisoner. Those that had information, or something Morgana thought would be useful to her in the future. There was one prisoner in particular that Morgana had been determined to find, to the point of obsession. Merlin was a stick of a man who, when looking at him, you wouldn’t think was much of a threat. But he had magic, as strong as even Morgana herself, and she _couldn’t_ let him roam free. She hoped to turn him, though, to bring him onto her side and to harness his magic as a weapon for her own gain. She’d brought him to the castle and locked him deep within the dungeons, chained in irons so he couldn’t use his magic. Morgana had even had his cell surrounded by iron, so even if he was unchained, he couldn’t use his magic at all. He couldn’t even feel it crackling beneath his skin like Morgana said it did. She was literally torturing Merlin every minute of every day, leaving him unable to reach that part of himself, unless he swore his fealty to her. She knew, eventually, he would break.

Merlin was unaware of this, but Arthur would often watch him through a tiny barred window in his cell. He was nearly always slumped forward in his chains, eyes closed, but whether it was because of exhaustion or trying to _appear_ like he wasn’t suffering, Arthur couldn’t tell. Either way, he was… strangely beautiful. Arthur had never been in the same room as Merlin, never talked to him, never seen him speak, but there was something about him that drew Arthur to this window, every day he was at the castle. Whether Morgana knew where he went, Arthur didn’t know. What he did know was that he _had_ to have Merlin, in every way possible. He had to make Merlin his. And if he did, maybe Merlin would finally swear fealty to Morgana and be freed from his hell.

Gwaine always followed Arthur to Merlin’s cell, every day, and Arthur voiced this idea to him.

“You want to fuck him,” Gwaine said. “I reckon that skinny little boy could take it. Maybe as good as I can.”

“No one can take it like you can, Gwaine,” said Arthur with a smirk. “Why do you think I keep you around?”

“You could always _try_ it, though. Merlin’s been chained up in there for weeks upon weeks, with nothing but his own thoughts for company. I’m sure he’d want _some_ form of distraction. He’d welcome it, almost. His resolve will have weakened by now. If he joins us, swears fealty to your sister and joins our side, the Queen may even thank us for it. And I have to admit, following you here every day, and having you fuck my mouth afterwards, I can’t help but imagine doing the same thing with him.”

“You want this too?” Arthur said.

“More than I probably should,” Gwaine admitted.

His mind made up, Arthur turned and strode to the door of Merlin’s cell. The guards instantly looked up when they realised it was the Queen’s beloved brother approaching, along with his trusted… whatever you’d class Gwaine as. They instantly obeyed when Arthur demanded they let him into the cell; what Morgana’s brother wanted, he got, unless you wanted to incur the deadly wrath of the witch herself.

Merlin didn’t look up when Arthur and Gwaine entered his cell, but they could tell he was awake- he had tensed slightly in his chains, as if expecting torture. That wasn’t what was coming, though, if Arthur and Gwaine had their way. “Do you know who I am?” Arthur asked. Merlin did not reply. “Well? _Do you_?”

“I do,” Merlin replied, his voice weak and raspy, as if he had not spoken in a very long time. “Arthur Pendragon. Morgana’s brother.”

“She does not wish to hurt you, you know,” said Arthur, crossing the room and cradling Merlin’s face. The man really was beautiful, even through the blood and scars and bruises. Arthur knew that Morgana had intended to marry him once, long ago, but that desire had faded. He was far too strong-willed for her liking. “If you swore fealty to her, if you joined her, this torture and imprisonment would be over. You’d be free. You could use your magic again.”

“Maybe I don’t see that as a good enough reason to bow to her as my queen,” said Merlin. The man was as defiant as Morgana had told Arthur he was. It sent a thrill down Arthur’s spine, and made his groin throb with _want_.

“I guess I should give you a better reason, then,” said Arthur. “Gwaine, the key.” Gwaine stepped forward and unlocked Merlin’s chains, and Merlin fell to the floor. He didn’t react, as if not really believing that he was no longer bound, but soon Arthur crouched in front of him and forced Merlin’s head _up_. “I will show you that siding with us is the _best_ decision you will ever make.” Arthur pulled Merlin back to his feet then, as Gwaine stripped the prisoner of his clothes. Arthur expected resistance, and was mildly surprised when none came. It may have been that Merlin was too weak to fight anymore, or it may have been that he _wanted_ this just as much as Arthur did. He didn’t know, and he didn’t care to ask. It was entirely unimportant.

Arthur turned Merlin around then, and without preparing the man at all, _pushed_ himself into him all the way to the hilt. Merlin couldn’t help but gasp then, stiffening in pain, but it nothing to dissuade Arthur. Inside it spurned him on. He gripped Merlin roughly, fingernails digging into Merlin’s skin and drawing blood, holding Merlin upright. Arthur rode Merlin’s warmth, pressing into him again and _again_ , and Merlin did absolutely nothing to try and fight him off. Gwaine’s hands were on Merlin’s thighs, spreading them wide and stroking them, keeping him exactly where Arthur wanted him. When a low, desperate moan emanated from Merlin’s throat, Arthur knew it was from pleasure and not from pain. Despite himself, despite Arthur fucking him as hard as he wanted to, Merlin really was _enjoying_ this.

“You should have your fun too, Gwaine,” said Arthur casually, jerking roughly inside Merlin, the man’s naked arse red and raw. “Just as you told me you wanted.”

“As you wish, my lord,” said Gwaine, and his mouth enveloped Merlin’s stiff and enlarged cock in hot, wet heat. Merlin cried out louder then, his fingers reaching for Gwaine almost of their own accord, tangling in his hair and holding him in place.

“I told you that you would enjoy this, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear, his lips tantalisingly close. “That is one thing you should know about me. I very rarely lie.” Arthur bucked into Merlin harder and more erratically as Merlin moved his own hips, allowing Arthur better positioning. It wasn’t long until Merlin came with a loud cry, emptying his seed into Gwaine’s greedy mouth. Gwaine swallowed it all, licking his lips and slowly sucking on every single one of his fingers as he wiped come off of his face. Arthur’s own climax was dizzying, and he held Merlin even tighter and closer as he emptied himself into him.

“So, Merlin,” said Arthur, his voice low and deep, as he lowered them both to the floor. Merlin slumped in Arthur’s arms, weak but still awake. “Have you considered my offer? Swear fealty to my sister, and there may be more where that came from.”

From Merlin’s lips, quiet and weak and almost _mournful_ , but still there, issued a single word. “ _Yes_.”


End file.
